The Nutcracker
by Beach chick
Summary: The Jag crew gets ready to go to the Nutcracker Ballet. A few suprising things happen. H and M forever!
1. Default Chapter

AN: This hasn't been beta checked. So bare with me as a write and work out the detailed. Hope you guy like this.

The Nutcracker Part One

Mac, Harriet, and Jen excitedly ran into the womens bathroom in the Jag office. That night they along with Harm, Bud, Sturgis, and Cresswell were headed to the Nutcracker Ballet. Harriet had gotten considerably cheap tickets for all of them and now their plan was to change at JAG then head over to the Center of Performing Art. Each woman had a bag with their nice dresses inside and each one chattered about the Nutcracker Ballet and how muchfun it was going to be.

"I have never been to the Nutcracker Ballet," Mac said, as she pulled her red spaghetti strap dress out of the bag. Jen and Harriet looked over at her amazed.

"You have never been to the Nutcracker before?" Harrietasked shocked.

"No," Mac answered. "My home life wasn't exactly great as a child and I had never got around to seeing it."

"Then tonight should be special for you, ma'am," Coats said. "Actually it will be special for the both of us. I haven't been to the Nutcracker since I was little."

"You two are soooooo crazy," Harriet said. "It's a tradition for Bud and me to go every year. Next year we'll be taking AJ but this year he's staying with his Aunt Mandy."

Jen pulled out her dark green dress, while Harriet pulled her cream colored dress out of the bag. They all complemented each other on their dresses and headed into different stalls. In seconds Harriet and Jen were dressed and looking at themselves in the mirror.

"You two can go on without me and tell them I'll be coming out soon," Mac said slippingher dress on.

"Ok," Harriet said. "We'll wait for you outside."

As soon as Mac said that and they walked out she wished she had told them to stay. Her dress was one that zipped up from the back and was hard to zip up by yourself.

'I can't go out with my back sticking out like this,' she thought. 'Maybe if I pull it like this…..I'll be able to zip it up.' But it didn't matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't budge. 'I hope it isn't stuck,' she thought worried.

About fifteen minutes went by and they were wondering where Mac was.

"She said she would be right out," Jen said.

"I'll go check on her," Harm said, leaving them standing by the door. Harm walked down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom. "Mac?" He called.

"Harm?" Mac asked. 'Well he's not Harriet or Jen but I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping me.' "Harm can you come in here. I need help with something."

"Into the womens bathroom?" He asked unsure of what to do.

"Please Harm, I think my dress is stuck."

"Harm gulped as he entered the bathroom. 'It's not like I haven't been in the womens bathroom before,' he thought. 'Right?' Wrong, he had never been in the womens bathroom at all.

"You're dress is stuck?" He asked coming into the bathroom.

"I think so, it won't zip up from the back," she said coming out of the stall.

Her appearance took his breath away as she emerged from the stall. Her soft shinny hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her red dress was stunning.

"Harm," Mac said pulling him out of his thoughts. "I need help."

"Uhhhh…with what?" 'She looks so perfect,' he thought trying not to stare.

"With this," she said turning around, showing him the back of her dress. "The back won't zip up; I really hope it's not stuck."

"Hold still a sec," he answered, as he tried pulling on the zipper. It wouldn't budge.

Back in the hall way. A few minutes went by and they were still waiting.

"How about I go and check on them," Bud said, leaving the group to find out what was taking them soooooo long.

Bud reached the bathroom but he stopped when he heard their voices.

"Try jiggling it a little," Mac was saying from inside the bathroom.

"I'm trying," Harm replied. "Lean back against the wall, and I'll try pulling again."

'What's going on in there?' Bud though, as he continued to listen.

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Then pull harder."

Thump

'What was that?' Bud thought hearing the big thump on the floor. It turned out that Harm was pulling on the zipper soooooo hard that he lost his balance and tripped over Mac's bag sending him and her falling to the floor. Bud chose this time to enter the bathroom and stopped at the sight he saw.

"Uhhhh…am I interrupting something?"

"No," they both answered a little annoyed.

"It's not what it looks like," Mac said, as she tried to move off of Harm. "You see…my dress wouldn't zip up and-"

"No need to explain ma'am," Bud said.

"Thanks Bud," Harm said getting up off the floor.

"The groups waiting for us," Bud said. "Let's go," he added trying to hide the amused look on his face. After all it wasn't every day that one would see two senior officers spralled out on the floor in such a compromising situation.

End of chapter. I think I'm going to continue with this, but I just don't know where it's going to lead yet. So bare with me as a work out the details. This is just something that I thought up this morning and I'm not sure what path it's going to take. Sorry again for all the spelling errors or grammar errors. This hasn't been beta checked yet.

Please review nice reviews.


	2. Crazy Driving

AN: Thank you guys soooooooo much for the great reviews!!! They really made me smile, and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed this so far. I just got a great idea for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Hey, what can I say, I enjoy entertaining you guys with my wild stories. Lol Well on with the story!!!!!

The Nutcracker Part 2 Crazy Driving

Harm and Mac proceeded to follow a smirking Bud out of the bathroom. As soon as they left the bathroom there was this great blinding flash of light in front of them.

"Awwww…..you two look soooooo cute," Harriet said blinding them with the flash from her digital camera.

"Gee thanks for that blinding moment," Mac said rubbing her eyes.

"Anytime," Harriet replied.

"Let's head to the car," Cresswell said, throwing a glance back at Harm and Mac. "We don't want to be late."

Everyone piled into Buds huge SUV and they sat down to enjoy the ride to the Ballet. In the front of the car was Bud and Cresswell, two seats behind them was Jen, Harriet, and Sturgis and behind them was Harm and Mac. The seats where huge and comfortable and they all felt relaxed to enjoy, what they all thought was going to be a pleasant drive. Little did they know what was in store for them. (Author laughs evilly, mooowahahahaha lol)

For about five minutes they all sat making conversation by talking about what they were going to do for the holiday season, when they heard Bud say, "I don't believe this!" They all looked up at him. "We have twenty minutes to get there and this traffic won't let up." Then Bud honked his car horn as a driver tried to cut him off.

"Who do you think you are????" Cresswell yelled at the driver who had managed to cut them off. They all looked at Cresswell surprised, for they had never seen him really mad before.

"We are never going to get there on time," Bud sighed, as the car came to a stop because of all the traffic.

"Never say never," Cresswell said. "Here give me the wheel."

Bud looked over at his boss taken back. "No offence sir but are you crazy?"

"No I'm not crazy I'm just tired of sitting in this traffic. Now give me the wheel."

"No sir."

"What?"

"I said, no sir."

"I see a back street we can take," Cresswell argued.

"Wher-Awawawawaw!!!!!!!!! Bud yelled as Cresswell grabbed the wheel and yanked it hard to the right. The car swerved out of traffic and they parked off to the side of the street.

"I'm driving now," Cresswell said firmly. "Change seats with me."

Bud gulped and did what he was told.

"You all better have your seat belts on," he said to all of them. The passengers all exchanged worried glances and tightened their seat belt. "Hold on everyone!!!!" Cresswell yelled as the car lunged forward down the back street. They were all thrown forward in their seats but they held on for dear life.

"Did I ever tell you guys that I used to race cars when I was younger?"

"No sir," they all said.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better," Mac whispered looking over at Harm.

Cresswell was like driving eighty miles an hour down the residential street.

'We haven't even entered the freeway yet,' Harm thought afraid for their safety.

"Sharp turn coming!!!!" Cresswell yelled back at them. In seconds they were all thrown to the right side of the car. Mac's seat belt came unloose and Harm caught her as she fell up against him.

"You have got to stop falling on me," Harm joked, as he helped her retighten her seat belt.

"Hey, the first time wasn't my fault," she argued.

"You ok, Colonel?" Cresswell asked, as they flew down the ramp and onto the freeway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said sitting back up in her seat.

"I'm not," Harriet said. "I feel kind of woozy."

"We are almost there," Cresswell said. "I'm not driving that fast."

That FAST was the biggest understatement of the year. Since they had entered the freeway he was now driving over eighty five miles an hour.

"Just sit back and relax," Bud told his wife.

"Another sharp turn coming!" Cresswell yelled again. Seconds later the car lunged back over to the side throwing them over to the left side of the car this time.

"Now who's falling on whom?" Mac asked, as Harm now fell on her.

"You ok, Commander?" Cresswell asked Harm this time.

"I'm fine, sir."

Cresswell started to speed passed all the cars on the freeway until they came to an off ramp. He glided the car down the street with ease, and about five minutes later they arrived at the Center of Performing Arts.

"I'm glad we got here safely," Jen said, as they gratefully got out of the car.

"That was great driving," Sturgis said. "You should drive on the way back."

"Thank you, Sturgis. Maybe I will."

"They all throw Sturgis an, are you crazy kind of look, before walking towards the building.

End of chapter. Sorry for the spelling errors. I wanted this to get posted quickly again and it didn't have time to be beta checked.

Please review nice reviews. Please give me some suggestions of romantic things that could happen to Harm and Mac throughout the evening. I'm running low on ideas. Thanks, Beach chick


	3. The Ballet

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I would have updated sooner but I went out of town and just got back. So unfortunately I wasn't able to finish this by Christmas. Anyways I had a wonderful Christmas and I hope all of you did too. I wish you all happy holidays.

I forgot to say this last time but I don't own anything but the plot line. If I did own the show Mac and Harm would already be married living in a villa and they wouldn't argue so much.

The Nutcracker Part 3

The sun had gone down now and it was starting to turn cold. Mac pulled her long black coat closer around herself. The parking lot was full of cars and the line to get in was incredibly long. They got in the back of the line and waited to go in and find their seats. All of them stood there in the line and it didn't seem to be getting any shorter. All around them people were talking and laughing but they stood there quietly until Mac broke the silence.

"So what's the story behind the Nutcracker Ballet? If I'm going to see this ballet I need some background information."

"The story is about this girl named Clara. Her parents were having this Christmas Eve party and many people were invited. They are all having a good time dancing and playing games when Clara's godfather, Drosselmeyer, arrives at the party," Harriet informed Mac.

"He brings, with him, extraordinary gifts for Clara and her brother Fritz. Fritz becomes jealous that Clara got a beautiful Nutcracker and he didn't. He gets mad and breaks it," Bud said.

"That's sad," Mac said.

"But everything works out," Harm reassured her. "Drosselmeyer fixes the Nutcracker and gives it back to Clara."

"Sometime after that, all the guests leave the party and go home," Sturgis said. "Later that night Clara comes back into the living room to get her Nutcracker after everyone has gone to bed. She finds that she starts to shrink and the Christmas tree grows bigger and bigger. All the toys and become real and the mice start to form an army and start fighting the toy soldiers."

"Don't forget about the Mouse King that appears," Cresswell says. "He starts fighting the Nutcracker that has just come to life. Clara sees that the Nutcracker and his soldiers are in trouble and throws her shoe at the Mouse King. He dies and the army of mice runs away."

Jen picked up the story from there saying, "The Nutcracker magically turns into a prince and takes Clara to the Land of Snow and then to the Land of Sweets. They tell the people there all about the fight with the Mouse King and the Sugar Plum Fairy rewards them by having her people perform different dances."

"At the end of the dances Clara awakes and finds that it was all a wonderful dream," Harriet said. "It was wonderful story and romantic too," she added squeezing Bud's hand.

"You'll enjoy it, Mac," Harm said. "I don't like going to ballets but this one is truly special and the costumes are great."

"It sounds like a good story," Mac said, as they line moved up. More people continued to get behind them but at least the line was moving up this time. Pretty soon they were inside the warm building and went to find their seats.

"It's really crowded in here," Sturgis said trying to move passed people to find his seat.

"I guess everyone had the same idea we did about coming to see the Nutcracker today," Harriet said.

"I think I found our seats," Cresswell said, as he led them down the isle and to a row not to far from the stage.

Cresswell sat down at the end of the row followed by Sturgis, Jen, Bud, Harriet, Mac, and Harm. They got a chance to look at the programs that they had been handed and before they knew it the ballet started.

The whole theater became dark and all talking stopped as the crowed waited anxiously for the performance to begin. The music started to play and the curtains opened to reveal the opening scene of the party. The stage was decorated with every Christmas decoration imaginable and the children and adults began to dance together on stage. The costumes were beautifully made of different colors and fabrics. The young dancer who played Clara was easily spotted dancing with her friends in a beautiful cream colored gown. Fritz was playing with some toys off the side of the room and talked with his friend as an evil grin was plastered on his face. Soon their god father arrived, bringing a package of gifts with him. The dancing and celebrating stopped as he came into the room. The children's parents greeted him and he handed Clara and Fritz their gifts. They each took turns opening their gifts and a smile lit up Clara's face when she saw her nutcracker. She thanked her godfather and as everyone went back to talking and dancing she danced with her nutcracker. Fritz saw how happy she was with her present and grabbed it away from her and broke the Nutcrackers jaw. Clara stood there in tears until Drosselmeyer came and bandaged its jaw up.

The audience watched the performance, with all eyes glued to the stage, as later that night Clara came to find herself shrinking and everything becoming bigger. Suddenly the toys came alive and the evil mice army started fighting with the toy soldiers. The clang of swords and the bang of cannons going off could be heard throughout the theater. With one loud surprising burst of a cannon, louder than the rest, the Mouse King emerged from the smoke.

Mac jumped hearing the sound of the cannon going of and grabbed on to Harm's hand. He tore his eyes away from the scene and looked at Mac. Mac's eyes were glued to the stage without even realizing she was holding on to his hand. He smiled to himself and brought his attention back to the ballet. Mac's hand continued to hold Harm's throughout the rest of the performance.

After Clara hit the Mouse King with her shoe and he disappeared, the Nutcracker turned into a handsome prince and traveled with Clara to the Land of Sweets, where they were rewarded with made different dances. One of the dances was Arabian and men in different costumes came to dance for them. They pulled out swords from their out fits and started waving them around while they danced. There was a Russian dance too where men and women came out of the back and danced a Russian type of dance for them. There costumes were beautiful too and they had fur hands and colorful capes. Many other dances followed and the audience was left in aw of the performance and that's all anyone talked about as they left the theater.

Mac could still picture the wonderful dancing and the splendid costumes in her mind. "That was amazing," she told them. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It was defiantly much better than last years. I think the costumes are getting better too," Harriet said to them, as they followed the crowds of people out of the door.

"We should turn this into a tradition," Jen said. "I'd love to come with you guys next year."

"I agree," Cresswell said, as they gathered in the parking lot. "Now Harriet, we expect you to find us tickets again next year," he told her.

"Will do, sir," she said smiling. "I'm just glad you guys enjoyed this."

"I think it's starting to snow," Sturgis said looking up at the dark sky.

"It is," Jen agreed, as huge white snow flakes started to fall all around them.

"I suggest we get in the car," Mac said. 'I'm soooooo cold,' she thought. "Am I the only one that's cold?"

"No," Jen said, "I'm freezing."

"Then lets go," Cresswell said getting into the front seat. "I'm driving again."

They all let out a grown but piled into the car anyways.

They arrived back to JAG headquarters thirty minutes later and wish each other a Merry Christmas before going their separate way.

"Feel like driving me home?" Mac asked.

Harm looked at her surprised. "You don't even need to ask."

"Yeah, well thanks."

"Anytime, Marine."

End of chapter…..

AN: Sorry there weren't enough shippery moments in this chapter. You will defiantly see more in the next chapter. (Author grins evilly)

I know a lot of you had really good ideas for this chapter but I ended up writing it this way. Thank you for the ideas though. : )

Something to think about until next time:

Will something romantic happen next chapter?

How will Mac get out of her dress this time?

Will Harm end up spending the night at Mac's?


	4. House Guest

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I must admit that I am a hopeless H and M fan. I just hate it went people who are meant to be together aren't.

Ok, one more things. I know this is totally random but I just saw the Phantom of the Opera and it was great!!!!! It was like one of the best movies ever!!!! The costumes were great, the singing was wonderful, and the actors and actresses were amazing. If any of you reading this hasn't seen it yet, go out and see it!!!!! Anyways, without further delay here is the next chapter.

The Nutcracker Part 4

Harm drove Mac back to her apartment as it started to snow harder.

"Do you want to come in? I'm going to need help again with my dress."

"Sure," Harm said. "Just don't fall on me again. My shoulder still hurts from the last time," he joked.

"Very funny, Harm," Mac said, unlocking her door. "Do you joke with other girls like this?"

"Only with you, Mac. Only with you."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or extremely annoyed."

"A little of both wouldn't hurt," he said, following her inside.

The apartment was warm and a good relief from the bone chilling cold outside. Christmas decorations covered the room and her big Christmas tree was decorated with lights and other ornaments.

"Looks like someone went over board with the decorations," Harm observed.

"Hey, don't make fun of my decorating skills. My physiatrist said to help me feel better, I should try to get into the Christmas spirit. I think decorating has been helping."

"I wasn't making fun of you, Mac. In fact I think it's nice in here."

"Thanks," she said.

"So you have been seeing your physiatrist?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said, going into her room. He followed her in and they kept talking as she turned on the lights. "She's been helping me workout my problems and to feel better about myself."

"That's good, Mac. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. Here, why don't you come sit down on the bed and I'll help you with your dress."

Mac did as she was told and sat down on the bed next to him. Harm started working on unzipping her dress and Mac tried not to shiver under his touch.

"How did you ever manage to zip and unzip this dress before?"

"It's new. I have never worn it before."

"There," he said as the dress was unzipped.

"Thanks," Mac answered, turning around to face him. She heard something hit up against the window and moved off the bed to investigate. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of soft snow, the storm had hit so suddenly that it looked impossible to travel back out.

"You can't go back out in a storm like this," she said. "You'll never make it home," she added, rubbing the kink in her shoulder.

Harm got off the bed and joined her by the window. "Here let me," he said massaging her sore shoulder. "Was that your way of asking me to spend the night," He asked, thinking back to what she said about the storm.

"Maybe," she tried to answer casually by looking over her shoulder back at him.

"If I'm going to spend the night, I need a better answer than that," he said continuing to massage her shoulders. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and she couldn't help but shiver.

"Are you cold, Mac?" he asked not knowing that he was the cause of her shivering.

"No, I'm fine," she gulped. "Listen, can't you stay here tonight? I don't want to have to worry about you out in that storm," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, I'll stay, but only on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to sleep in your bed, so I don't freeze on the couch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. It's a deal," she said shaking his hand to seal the agreement.

"On the right side," he challenged knowing that was the side she always slept on at home.

"What? No, I always sleep on that side. Besides that's two conditions. We only agreed that you were going to sleep in here."

"Sorry," he said mischievously, as he started to pull the covers back on that side.

Mac chucked her pillow at him and said, "You are such a bad house guest, and there is no way I'm letting you sleep on that side of the bed."

Harm folded his arms across his chest and thought before saying, "Maybe I won't spend the night here after all," Harm teased, throwing the pillow back at her. "The floor looks comfortable."

"Come back up here," Mac said. "I will not let you freeze your six off on the floor. Look, I have to change out of my dress. While I'm gone make yourself comfortable on the LEFT side of the bed," she said putting extra emphasis into her sentence. "I'll look for pjs for you when I come back." Mac yawned as she grabbed her pjs out of her drawer and headed into her bathroom. She changed quickly into her silky pjs and came out to find Harm some clothes. Harm had positioned himself on the right side of the bed, his jacked and shirts were laid out on her chair. She rolled her eyes. 'Could Harm just listen to me for once?' Meanwhile he was staring at her and she tried not to notice as she stood on her tippy toes to reach into the back of her closet. She pulled out baggy sweat pants and tossed them to Harm.

"You can wear this tonight, I would offer you a t-shirt but I don't think it would fit."

"This is fine. Are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Mac answered, as he went into the restroom. She sat down and was getting under the covers when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly throwing on her black robe, she hurried to the door. 'It's almost 9:00. Who could be here at this time on Christmas Eve?' She opened the door and looked in surprise at the two faces she saw.

End of chapter…

AN: Hope you guys all liked this chapter. Please review, nice reviews.

And go see Phantom of the Opera!!!!!


	5. Visitors

AN: Thank you for all the reviews again. I love reading them and I'm glad to hear that you guys liked last chapter. With out further delay, on to the next chapter…..

The Nutcracker Part 5

"Harriet? Bud?" She asked in surprise. They looked half-frozen from the snow, so she told them to come in.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this," Harriet said. "We were driving home from JAG and realized that we still had your Christmas gift in the car."

"Since you had already given us our's we thought we should stop by and give you yours," Bud added.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Mac said, giving them a hug.

"Well...it was already in the car with Commander Rabb's and we thought you guys should have them before Christmas."

"Speaking of which, do you know where the Commander is?" Harriet asked. "We tried his apartment but no one answered."

Just then Harm came out of Mac's bedroom saying, "Do you mind if I take a showe-," but he stopped in mid sentence seeing Harriet and Bud standing there.

"Harriet? Bud?" He asked, in surprise.

"Commander Rabb?" Harriet asked, also surprised.

Bud just stood there looking at them as the smug grin reappeared on his face.

"It's not how it looks," Mac said. 'This is the second time tonight that I've said that,' she thought. "Harm was driving me home and I told him he should spend the night here because it would be too hard to drive home in this snow storm. You guys shouldn't be driving around in this," Mac said, relieved that she could change the subject.

"We really wanted you guys to have your presents," Harriet said, handing them each a present.

"Do you guys want to stay for a little while?" Mac asked. "You could stay until the storm passes."

"That's ok, ma'am. Bud just got these new chains for his tires and we had to test them out."

"We should leave you two alone," Bud teased pushing Harriet out the door.

"We have to get home to AJ anyway," Harriet said.

"Merry Christmas!" Harm and Mac said as Bud pushed Harriet farther out the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Bud and Harriet said back. Then Harriet turned back around and motioned for Mac to call her later.

"That was nice of them to bring these presents by," Mac said as she shut the door. Then she looked over at Harm and bit her lip nervously. "What do you think they thought of you spending the night here with me?"

"I don't care what they thought. It's not a crime for you and me to spend more time together."

"Your right," Mac agreed. "Now what were you going to ask me?"

"I was wondering if I could use your shower?"

"Go, ahead."

Fifteen minutes later Harm was out of the shower. Mac tried not to giggle as she looked at his appearance in her sweat pants. Her sweat pants were too small for him and she tried to suppress her laughter from the sight.

"Don't laugh at me," Harm said as he reached around in his pocket of his dress pants. He pulled out something and moved it behind his back so Mac couldn't see it. "Do you want your Christmas present early?"

Mac's face perked up when he said that. "Yeah!"

"Well, now that I think about it, maybe you should wait until tomorrow."

"What? Harm, you can't tease me like that. Since you already mentioned it I think I should have it."

"If you want your present you need to come into the living room."

"Ok," Mac said, bolting out of the bed and quickly following him into the living room.

End of chapter

AN: Sorry this was such a short chapter, but the best is yet to come next chapter. Next chapter is also the last chapter in this story.


	6. Happy Ending

AN: Sorry about the long time it took me to update. School is terrible and I'm glad that it's the weekend. I hope you guys weren't too disappointed in the time it took me to upload. I was having internet trouble and my chapter hadn't been sent to my beta reader. So I had to send it again. I also went through a personal lose a few days ago. My cat died. :( Anywaysno more excuses, on to the story.

One more thing: I thank my beta reader Katie. Without her this story would have far more mistakes in it. lol

The Nutcracker Part 6 (last chapter)

Mac sat down, curiously looking at him and wondering what he had gotten for her. She studied him closely but his face showed no hint to what it could be. Harm sat down on the couch next to her and revealed a small blue jewelry box. Mac's eyes lit up when she saw the small box lying in the palm of his hand.

"It's so beautiful," she gasped when he handed it to her.

"Open it," he urged her, as he watched her face. She opened it and gasped this time holding her hand up to her mouth in surprise. She tore her eyes away from the enchanting gift and back up at him. He met her gaze and she saw the loving look that shown out of his eyes. She reached for the object when he said, "Allow me." He took the jewelry box out of her shaking hands and kneeled down beside her. Mac's eyes widened when she saw him kneel.

"I have always loved you, Sarah," he said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

This speech was short but elegant all the same. Mac looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and hope shinning out. She looked down as fear took over. "I don't know…what if it doesn't work or what if-"

"Mac," Harm said pulling her up to a standing position with him. "This will work, I believe we will work. Whatever fears you have of the future cast them aside and know that we'll be together. I'm tired of pretending were just friends, it hurts me deep inside when I look over at you and I can't tell you that I love you and that I don't want to be lone anymore. I want you in my life as more than just a friend or a co-worker. I want to come home every night to you and enjoy life with you. Isn't that what you want too?"

Mac smiled up at him and rapped her arms around him. "I love you too. Yes I'll marry you." Harm slipped the beautiful ring on her finger and they kissed. He pulled away from her excitedly.

"Look at the ring."

"It's beautiful," she said holding up to the light to study. The engagement ring was just the right size for her slender fingers. In the middle of the ring was a ruby. As she looked closer she gasped again. "It's a rose!" she told Harm excitedly. It was the fieriest red color she had ever seen and it was sculpted just right to look like a rose. On the side of the magnificent ring were emeralds shaped to look like leaves. The band was made of gold, and it sparkled like a newly discovered jewel. "Where did you find this ring?" Mac asked overjoyed, as she kept admiring it.

"I had it custom made."

Mac gave him a shocked look. "This must have cost a fortune."

"Don't worry; I have friends in high places. So do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you soooooo much," she said throwing her arms around him again. "This is the best Christmas present I have ever received."

"I though you would like it. I though it would be a symbol of the first day we met…"

"In a rose garden," she finished for him, as they sat back down on the couch. "Just how long have you been planning this?"

"For a few months," Harm admitted. "But it's been on my mind for a few years."

"Wait a second," Mac said. "We haven't even had our first date yet."

"That could be a problem," Harm said thinking for a second. "Why couldn't this be our first date?"

"At my house?" She asked skeptically.

"Why not?" He said pulling her back up from the couch. "Wait one moment," he said walking over to her radio and turned it on. Then he went and dimmed the lights.

"Maybe I should change back into my dress," she said.

"Mac you look fine. Now come here." Mac walked towards him and stopped a few inches from him. "May I have this dance?" He asked as the music start to play.

Mac smiled at him a little amused and accepted his hand. They started to dance and in their minds the room transformed it's self into a beautiful balcony over looking the sea. Mac sighed contently and laid her head on his shoulder as they danced closely. She could feel her robe almost transforming into a beautiful gown and she could almost feel the soft fabric of Harm's suit. Then she started to listen to the music as they continued to dance slowly.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

The song started to end but they continued to slowly dance.

"I'm glad you thought of this as our first date," Mac said.

"I'm just glad that you agreed," he said suddenly dipping her. He suddenly pulled her up into a kiss.

"I love you, Harm," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he answered holding her close as the next song began.

The End


End file.
